1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for processing a grapefruit-based beverage to eliminate a drug absorption interaction.
2. Related Art
Reports have appeared in the literature of an interaction between grapefruit juice and several prescription drugs. Grapefruit juice contains components that inhibit an intestinal enzyme called CYP3A4, which, in the intestinal tract, functions to assist in the metabolism of some drugs. When CYP3A4 is inhibited, drugs normally metabolized by this enzyme are more bioavailable, resulting in more of the affected drug being absorbed. Current data indicate that furanocoumarins and furanocoumarin dimer compounds present in grapefruit juice are primarily responsible for the interaction. Coumarins and naringin may also play a minor role.